1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in fluid pressure releasing systems and methods. In particular, it relates to a new and improved system and method for rapidly and controllably releasing fluid pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The systems and methods of the present invention are particularly useful for enabling the reduction of the air pressure in a tire.
A variety of systems and methods have been developed over the years for deflating a tire. Rapid and controlled reduction of tire air pressure enables the tire to provide a larger contact area on a road or trail surface and/or to substantially improve traction for navigating over rough or unstable terrain. Tire deflation, for example from a common tire pressure such as 30 pounds per square inch (psi) used on paved roads, to a substantially lower tire pressure such as 12 psi or 9 psi, is desired for enabling efficient and effective vehicle navigation in rough terrain. It is utilized in the military for military vehicles when having to move from relatively smooth surfaces to rough terrain, and is also utilized in the same manner for off-roading for vehicles such as cars, trucks, and/or sport utility vehicles, and for tractors and vehicles for forestry, construction, power line and pipeline maintenance, agricultural uses, and the like.
The various systems and methods developed for tire deflation to reduce tire air pressure include, for example, depressing the pin head in the air valve in the tire, by hand or by use of a depression device which may be pressed, clipped, or threaded onto the valve system, allowing the air to escape. Deflation to a desired pressure in such systems relies on alternately releasing air and checking pressure with a gauge, or on an integral pressure gauge intended to stop releasing air at a preset pressure. In other such systems, the valve core may be removed or held outside the valve by a tool, the air pressure may be released, and the cap may be replaced on the valve or the valve core replaced after releasing the desired amount of air. Further, a chuck, connected through a tube to a fitting attached to the valve, or attached directly to the valve, may be activated to release air from the tire. Also, a deflator fitting may be attached to the valve, to enable tire deflation. Another device is secured to the air valve, and releases pressure as the vehicle is driven, to a preset lower pressure.
However, there have been problems associated with such systems and methods. They are relatively slow, with substantial deflation times required which exceed desired times for military applications where speed is essential, and also for non-military uses where speed is desirable. Further, some such systems include installed deflators that project substantially from the valve stem, creating a risk of total deflation if the deflator is snagged on trail debris and any part of the deflator or valve stem is then damaged or detached. Other such systems require resetting and recalibration of the deflator if a different final pressure is desired. Still other such systems may be unsafe, with potential pressurized projection of the valve core or fittings resulting from sudden release of air pressure, and may be subjected to damage from rocks picked up while driving through the rough terrain.
Therefore, the present invention provides improved systems and methods for enabling the rapid and controlled release of fluid pressure, as for metered deflation of a tire for reducing tire air pressure in a safe manner. The inventions disclosed herein satisfy these and other needs.